


New Rules

by greentea815



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea815/pseuds/greentea815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's demanding work schedule is taking a toll on his relationships with Hinata and his children.  How will Naruto heal the hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work of NaruHina fan fiction (and I'm hoping, not my last), so I'm eager to hear feedback from my fellow NaruHina enthusiasts. Please enjoy! -G.T.

Creeping silently into and out of structures was basic ninja 101, and something every shinobi was familiar with, so accomplishing this task was second nature to Naruto. However, the structure in question was his own home. However ridiculous, it had become all too common unfortunately. 

Most people come home from a hard day's work relieved to return to their family, their haven, and not having the least bit need to use stealth. Naruto envied those people. 

It had been so long since he came home at a decent hour in time for a family dinner. While he was profoundly honored to serve as hokage, his lifelong dream, there was a little part of him that longed for the days when he went on a variety of intriguing, dangerous missions for days, weeks on end and then got to journey home victorious...far from a desk of any kind. That was no longer his reality. And time off was a rare treasure.

His reality now involved quietly leaving before his children got up for breakfast and then sneaking home past midnight so not to wake them. He made a habit of taking a few moments to get fleeting glances of their sleeping faces before coming and going, and every time, it broke his heart a little.

Hinata, dear Hinata, was an ever patient wife. Ever understanding, ever kind. So many nights she'd wait up for him, reheat that night's dinner, draw him a bath, and indulge him to a soothing shoulder rub before they turned in for the night. She'd rise extra early to fix his breakfast and bento for the day. Hinata was his savior, his saint.

Even though Naruto would spend maybe two to three waking hours with her in a day, they were precious to him. For a couple of weeks now though, her schedule had been so pushed to the limits with her responsibilities of raising the children, being involved in school activities, running the household, and the occasional obligation back at the Hyuuga compound, that she had been unable to welcome Naruto home, or see him off as usual. 

It didn't mean she had forgotten her beloved. Each night without fail, in the fridge, there would be a container of that evening's dinner. And along with it, there would be a lunch to take to the office the next day. She'd leave notes, sometimes. Commonly they would be heating instructions, or to explain what she included in the dish, or asking him what he wanted to eat next. At other times, albeit less common, there would be notes of affection or encouragement. No matter what topic, Naruto kept all these notes in a drawer in his office. 

When Naruto was safely in the house, he released a heavy sigh, and slumped against the wall for a moment. Both his body and mind were weary as usual, his eyes revealed his lack of proper rest, and his muscles ached from sitting at his desk for long periods of time. His days were filled with taking mind-numbing meeting after another, delegating missions, weighing complex situations, making difficult decisions, attending to mountains of paperwork, utilizing shadow clones throughout the village, etc., etc. When was the last time he even trained, out in the fresh air? Ancient history. Kurama had been in hibernation mode lately, as he found all this hokage business about as interesting as watching ice cubes melt.

In the darkness, Naruto removed his cloak and hung it on the coat rack next to the entrance. He quietly removed his sandals and slipped his achy feet into his house slippers. Again he paused to sigh before he made his way into the kitchen. His eyes settled on a framed picture on a nearby table in the living room. It was a picture frame that had been there so long, it became a part of the scenery, unnoticed like faded wallpaper pattern. Tonight however, it caught his attention. He picked it up and noted it was dust-free, and shined in the subtle light of the moon outside. Hinata. She was so diligent about keeping their home spotless, a clear contrast to the hovel he used to call home. Did she pause and look at the photo thoughtfully as she wiped it down? Did her face give a sad little smile as she looked at it, as his face did now?

The frame, a wedding gift from Sakura, contained a photo of Naruto and Hinata on their wedding day, some 13 years ago. The groom's face lit up with a confident, toothy smile, his right hand sporting a thumbs up – Guy sensei would've given this pose his seal of approval. The beautiful bride was shyly smiling to the camera, perhaps slightly embarrassed at her new groom's bravado, or more likely, amused by it. He remembered posing for that photo, the flash of the camera's bulb. The feeling of ecstatic triumph, of contentedness, of pure love for Hinata. 

On both sides of the wedding photo were small panes that contained photos of Boruto and Himawari as infants. As he gazed at these precious memories, Naruto felt a tight feeling in his throat and gut. Here he was at home, with his family all there...but he felt such a profound loneliness. He struggled to remember when he came home with them awake to greet him. Had it been a month, maybe more?

He gently replaced the frame back on the table, and made his way into the kitchen. Really, he yearned for sleep more than food, but he also knew that Hinata worked with such love and effort to provide the family with nutritious and delicious meals. And in a way, eating her cooking was like communing with her, and his spirits needed that connection.

He opened the fridge: tonight's dinner had been curry over rice. After heating it (careful to stop the microwave before the time ran out) and setting his food on the table, he whispered, _“Itadakimasu.”_

As he dined alone in silence, he imagined his dear wife's hands lovingly preparing the onions, carrots, potatoes, and meat. He noticed that the carrots were chopped unevenly, and smiled sadly. Naruto choked up a little realizing Himawari most likely assisted her mother with dinner prep, using a foot stool to reach the counter top. He imagined Boruto setting the table and all of them happily chirping away about their days as they dined together, Naruto's seat long cold from constant vacancy. 

After he finished his meal, he placed the dishes in the soapy water Hinata left in the sink. It was customary for Hinata to do his dinner dishes in the morning. They agreed that one, washing dishes was not his forte, and two, it was too noisy to bother with anyway.

Naruto crept up the stairs and saw that Boruto's door was shut. Lately Boruto had been sleeping with the door shut, and not wanting to invade his son's privacy, Naruto kept it undisturbed. He looked at the handwritten sign on the door: Knock Before Entering. It seemed as time passed, the less Boruto sought Naruto out. Shikamaru had told Naruto that it was natural for a teenager, especially a boy, to act this way, but it still took some adjusting to. 

Naruto's heart held fast to memories of how his giggling young son would jump and climb on him, puppy-like, eager to play. Those days were gone. Now, when he did interact with Boruto, it was at the hokage office, and that was on official business, so no time to catch up, or talk to him as a father. Naruto didn't want to admit it to himself, but he began to detect disgust in his son's eyes when they were around each other. For the time being, Naruto had precious little time to entertain or even attend to that possibility.

Himawari, still young enough to seek her father's affections, kept her bedroom door open and a constellation projector on, to provide subtle light, knowing that her father sometimes visited as she slept. At times she'd wake momentarily to give him a drowsy hug good night, but those occasions were rare. Leaning at the doorway, Naruto smiled at his peacefully-sleeping daughter, her arms clinging to the stuffed panda bear he gave her years ago, before she took her first steps. Although Himawari had a great variety of toys (her father's guilt for being an absentee parent would sometimes lead to shopping sprees), the worn, well-loved panda had always been her favorite, even after being torn apart on Naruto's inauguration as hokage. Hinata saw to it that the cherished bear was mended. 

Naruto lingered for a few moments looking at his little angel, and silently admired how neatly she kept her bedroom, a trait she clearly got from her mother. He hoped Himawari was dreaming good dreams – dreams where her father was present and had ample time to spend with her and the rest of the family.

Naruto proceeded into his office and from there, straight into his private bathroom. The office didn't always have a bathroom, but in recent years it was necessary because he didn't want to wake Hinata using the master bedroom shower late at night. She insisted she didn't mind, but he pressed and got the simple, but functional bathroom constructed. 

Eyes half-closed, he brushed his teeth, undressed, and took a quick, hot shower. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He was well accustomed to going about his business at home in the dark or semi-dark, and pretty much memorized the layout of his common areas.

Hanging on the back of the bathroom door, Hinata had prepared freshly-laundered pajamas. He slipped into them and zombie-walked to the couch in his office. The couch was never meant to be a bed, but again, not wanting to wake Hinata, who worked so hard all day, he lately took to using it as his bed. He saw that Hinata had neatly folded his blanket, spread out a sheet on the couch's surface, and fluffed the pillow. He imagined her going through these motions – of preparing her husband's bedding, separate from her own – and Naruto felt that aching loneliness again. Once he spread the blanket over himself, and once his head compressed the pillow, he was zonked out within seconds.

Naruto was awoken not from the usual vibrating alarm, but soft murmuring from a familiar, sweet voice. His eyelids were still shut, but his brain began to understand what was being said.

“...you would be amazed at how much they have grown in just a little while. And as I'm well aware that they miss you, I tell them to be proud of you, that you are working diligently for the good of all of us, making sure the best interest of our village comes first, and that kind of commitment comes at a price, but it is all worth it, seeing how Konoha has progressed by leaps and bounds since the Seventh came into office. _Anata_ , I hope your day was productive, and not too stressful. I apologize that I was not awake to greet you personally, and haven't been for quite some time now, so I hope you don't mind me coming here now to make up for it.”

He felt a familiar, gentle stroke on his hair and a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Knowing you, you are working hard for us even in your dreams. Thank you, Naruto-kun. Sleep well.”

There was only one person that still called him “Naruto-kun.” And even in his half-awake state, a lump in this throat formed realizing that his darling wife had been softly talking to him as he slept.

As Hinata adjusted the blanket on her husband before getting up to go, Naruto whispered, “Hinata, is that you?” His eyes opened slightly and adjusted to the moonlit room. His wandering hand sought her, and clung when it located her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and a grin formed on his sleepy face.

“Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, you're usually such a heavy sleeper. Please continue to rest.”

Eyes still closed, Naruto furrowed his brow and grunted softly. In a voice he only used in private with his wife, he pouted,“Don't go.” He lifted a corner of the blanket, indicating he wanted her to lie with him.

Hinata smiled gently. There was no winning with Naruto when he used his needy-little-boy voice, so she didn't protest, and climbed into the couch with him.

The couch was not exactly roomy, so they had to snuggle up close to fit. Naruto gave out a contented “mmm” as Hinata settled, her arms surrounding him, her bosom, his pillow. This was one of their typical sleeping positions. In their newly-wed days, it used to embarrass Naruto to wake up being cuddled by his much-smaller wife and not the other way around, but over a decade of marriage had erased any of that past embarrassment.

“I've missed you, _hime_ ,” Naruto whispered. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes at the sound of her husband calling her _hime_ , and of his closeness, his warmth. It had been too long since they slept together, and held each other. “I've missed you, too,” Hinata softly choked out. And with that, her tears began to spill over.

Naruto felt wetness on his forehead and felt his wife's chest slightly shake. He opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her. Hinata was covering her mouth to mask her crying! That woke him up completely and he propped himself up in a sitting position, lifting her up with him, to make eye contact with her. 

“Hinata, why are you crying, what's wrong?” He gently removed her hand from her mouth and placed small kisses on her palm. With ease, he lifted her onto his lap, and cradled her. 

Hinata embraced his neck and tried to stifle her cries, but found she couldn't stop hiccuping out emotion. “I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I j-just happened to wake, and m-missed you so much, and I just wanted to s-s-see you, even if just for a few m-minutes.”

Naruto rubbed her back, softly shushing her and said, “Why are you apologizing? You should never apologize for wanting to see and talk to me, you know that.”

Hinata wiped away her tears. “Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm such a selfish woman sometimes. I try to be strong, and remind myself that you have the most important job in the village, and as such, that limits your time with your family. Despite knowing that, my heart overrides my brain and I find myself...wanting to be with you. So tonight, I decided I would talk to you, as you slept, thinking it wouldn't wake you. But now I've burdened you, I'm so sorry!”

Naruto tightened his hold on her, and softly stroked her hair. His gentle rocking calmed her.

How did it get to this point that his cherished wife was moved to tears from longing to simply be with her husband, and snuck in to speak to him as he slept? It didn't happen overnight – it was something that had been increasing, little by little, day by day. He realized the growing loneliness he had been carrying in his heart was not exclusively his. 

Naruto gripped Hinata's shoulders and looked intently in her eyes. “You are the least selfish person I know. It is not only my love for this village, but my love for my family, _my woman_ (she blushed at that phrase), that I make the sacrifices I do, but I forget that I am not the only one making sacrifices. Hinata, it should be me that is apologizing to you. Not only have I been an absent father, I've been an absent lover, and that's despicable.” 

“That's not it--”

Naruto interrupted her. “Please hear me out, Hinata. I love you for your unending understanding, I love you for being such a strong mother, and wife of the hokage, probably the second hardest job in the village. I get so caught up in what I do day-in, day-out, I'm afraid I've taken you for granted, and have neglected you. Please forgive your stupid idiot husband.”

Before she could protest, he cupped the sides of her face with both hands and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss they both needed. The kiss was at first sweet and tender, but progressed into a desperately passionate one. All their pent-up yearning was coming undone.

It had been a long spell since they kissed so passionately, but at this moment, it was if they never stopped. Their lips and tongues took up this familiar and comforting dance. Hinata murmured though the kiss, “Oh, Naruto-kun...”

Not breaking away from their kiss, Naruto's hands gradually traveled from his wife's face, to her neck, to her shoulders, to her arms, and finally, onto her waist. Impatient with want, his finger tips slid into her pajama's waistband to yank them down. Hinata, still locked in their deep kiss, raised her hips to aid Naruto in removing her pajama shorts, along with her panties.

Inside Naruto, Kurama's right eye opened, and the demon fox gave out a sly chuckle. “About time, you idiot,” he hissed.

Naruto stroked his wife's silky thighs and his hands firmly spread them apart to get to their desired, heated destination in between, while his other hand massaged a mound under Hinata's pajama top. He deepened their kiss when he discovered she was slick, plump, and ready for him. She moaned at his inspection.

He lifted her off his lap and settled her back down onto the couch, in a sitting position, putting the pillow behind her back so that she sat at the edge. Despite not having trained in a long time, Naruto's strength was still there, so lifting and moving around his curvacious, still-fit wife was done with little effort.

Hinata was momentarily face-to-face with her husband's pajama pant “tent.” Her heavy-lidded, lustful eyes looked up at him, and she licked her lips hungrily, making it clear she was eager to taste something other than Naruto's mouth. Naruto grinned down at her and while rubbing his hard-on, asked, “Do you need this?” She blushed deeply, and in response, she reached out for his pant waist, with two eager hands. He quickly snatched both of her wrists and shook his head no. “Sorry Hinata, but I'm hungrier right now, so you're just going to have to serve me first.” 

Her blush intensifying, she whispered, “As you wish, Hokage-sama.” The desire in Naruto's eyes burned brighter at his wife's use of his title, and he abruptly knelt in front of her, wasting no time to roughly separate her knees again, and regaining eye contact with her. “I will have you now,” his voice firm, authoritative.

Nibbling kisses and lingering licks traveled along Hinata's inner thighs – there was no doubt she would have love marks later on, as evidence of Naruto's hunger. Despite his impatience, he took his sweet time, wanting to tease her, knowing that her sex was getting ever plumper, ever wetter, ever eager. 

Hinata leaned her head back and moaned, savoring the motions of Naruto's tongue and the seductive sensation of his teeth on her delicate skin. Having had his fill of his wife's succulent inner thighs, Naruto roughly gripped the undersides of her knees with both hands and settled them on his shoulders as he now burrowed his face into his private playground. Hinata, knowing she would soon be at the point of no return, made hand signals to soundproof the room, a jutsu in every kunoichi's playbook. She wanted to make her pleasure crystal clear to her husband, and she was in no mood to muffle her salacious cries in a pillow. 

As Naruto's tongue twirled around her nub, and as he eagerly lapped up her silken, heated essence, he sunk a finger inside Hinata, earning a delighted squeak from her mouth. He felt her warm, wet insides react and grip him immediately, a welcome-back hug. His muffled voice called out, “Daddy's home.” 

Hinata purred, “It's been ages, Daddy. Won't you stay a while?” Her fingers swam though his golden locks and gripped his head steady, resisting the urge to grind against him, at least for the moment.

As if in response, Naruto increased the magnitude of his suckling and licking. He inserted another finger, and began pumping. Hinata panted and moaned. Her mouth was agape, taking in air in sharp breaths, her hips now bucked along with the rhythm of her husband's tongue and fingers, and her eyes rolled back as she surrendered to the dizzying descent of an explosive climax. Her body tensed, her toes curled, and she moaned his name as her spirit soared into ecstatic heights. He grunted in response, overjoyed to give his beloved such much-needed, overdue pleasure. For a few moments as Hinata caught her breath, he rested his cheek on her thigh to bask in the beauty of her afterglow.

“Now it's my turn to serve you, hungry Hinata,” growled Naruto, licking up the last big of her moistness from his lips. He towered over her and hastily removed his pajama bottom and top. Hinata, coming back down to earth from her orgasmic high, giggled in giddy delight at the sight of her husband's titillating, throbbing erection, pre-cum at the tip. 

No introductory playful licks or strokes were necessary. She knew he was more than warmed up, so she wet her lips and took all of him inside her hot, watering mouth. Naruto moaned and gripped the back of her head, gently guiding her bobbing. “I'm sorry I made you wait, but I hope you'll savor your meal,” he said. And savor, she did. Hinata's deep suckling, and grouping of his ass and balls, drove him to the edge, but before he gave in, he gripped Hinata's hair and exited her mouth, emitting a pop from her gripping lips. “Take off you top, and get on all fours,” he ordered, his voice husky with lust.

She complied without hesitation, and glided her tongue tip over her swollen lips, loving the taste of him in her mouth. Unable to resist her “low hanging fruit,” Naruto palmed both of her ample breasts, squeezing their tips, as he licked and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. 

His erection made contact with her sex and he teased her nub with the head of his cock as he said, “You are so fucking beautiful Hinata, I can't stand it.” He gave her plump buttocks stinging slaps, followed by soothing rubs. He repeated this several times, stopping at intervals to tempt her slippery opening with his cock head, just a whisper shy of entering the tip. At her limit, Hinata moaned, “Naruto-kun, please...” and he took that as the go signal. 

She braced herself as his hands gripped her waist. He slid inside her and began to stroke steadily, slowly, his ears thoroughly enjoying the wet, slick sucking sounds their combined privates were making. He didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing profusely at that utterly carnal sound, and he regretted not having a mirror to enjoy the show. Naruto titled his head back and moaned – Hinata felt so incredibly slippery and tight. Why, oh why, did he wait so long to be here again? 

Hinata's cries got louder and louder as his pace quickened, and she felt herself at the brink of another orgasm. “I'm getting close, _hime_ ,” Naruto said. He sucked on his left thumb hastily and inserted it into Hinata's rear as he pounded her with increased, frantic abandon. When her moans announced she was at her pivotal moment, Naruto emitted a guttural grunt as his seed exploded inside her, their bodies dewy with sweat.

Hinata collapsed onto her stomach, with a silly, satisfied smile on her face, her eyes closed. Naruto kissed the small of her back tenderly, and lifted her up to set her down on the couch. Spent, he plopped down next to her, nuzzling at the nape of her neck. 

“Thank you, Hinata,” Naruto said, happy tears making their way down his whisker marks. “Thank you too, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said, her eyes welling up with love.

After some moments of light snoozing and cuddling, Naruto reversed the soundproof jutsu, and dressed himself, and then his wife, Hinata being too exhausted to do much. “Let's go to bed – our bed,” he said. He hoisted Hinata up in his arms, bridal-style, and off they went to indulge in blissful, post-lovemaking slumber.

In the morning as Hinata was making breakfast and the children made their way downstairs, they saw something shocking: their smiling, chipper father was there setting the table!

“Good morning, Boruto, Himawari, did you sleep well?” their father said in a sing-song voice. 

Himawari squealed and rushed over to embrace her father. “Good morning, Papa!”

Boruto looked confused and then sneered, “What are you doing here, old man?”

“What I'll be doing every day from now on – sharing a meal with my precious family!”

Himawari jumped up and cheered, “Do you really mean it, Papa?”

“Yes, absolutely, Hima. I made it plain to Shikamaru on the phone this morning that I would be establishing new rules, and setting clear schedule boundaries. I am to have at least one, unhurried meal with my family every day, even if that means going back to the office after we have dinner. I'm also not to stay at the office past 9:00 p.m., at the very latest. I will also dedicate at least one day of the week purely for family time, no work allowed!”

Himawari embraced her mother and Hinata hugged her back. “I'm so happy, Mama!” The cheerful look on her mother's face told her she felt the same.

Boruto's grumpy expression changed ever-so-slightly as he said, “Whatever you say, Dad.” Naruto was quick to note that he changed from “old man” to “Dad,” and even caught Boruto crack a little smile, as he settled down in his seat. It would take time and effort, but Naruto was confident he could mend his relationship with Boruto.

The Uzumaki family shared a joyous breakfast together that morning. Under the table, Naruto squeezed his wife's (love-marked) thigh, and she squeezed his in return. He whispered, “I love you,” to her as she refilled his mug with coffee, and she whispered the same to him in return. That morning he made another rule, but one he only shared with Hinata: every night he would sleep in the master bedroom with his wife, no exceptions. Hinata knew Naruto would stick to his word. After all, that was his ninja way.


End file.
